1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves and, more particularly, to a valve which disposes a partially cylindrical metering device in coaxial association with a fluid conduit and provides a means for rotating the partial cylinder about its centerline to regulate the flow of fluid between a cavity, such as the fluid conduit, and an inlet port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional valve applications, the metering of a fluid flow out of a valve port is accomplished by including a threaded metering stem within the port passageway. The degree of metering in an application of this type is generally accomplished by turning the metering stem. A disadvantage of this type of application is that a substantial increase in the size of the valve is usually required to accommodate the necessary stem travel that must be provided and, in addition, special piping requirements are generally needed.